


Hugs

by suremiku (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/suremiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda is notorious for getting up late at night and doing things, whether it be messing around in the kitchen or lazing in the living room, he sometimes just needs to get up and out of the bedroom. It's not anything bad, but sometimes just laying around gets too boring and he fidgets. His poor bedmate wouldn't want to be woke up due to his incessant fidgeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs

Komaeda is notorious for getting up late at night and doing things, whether it be messing around in the kitchen or lazing in the living room, he sometimes just needs to get up and out of the bedroom. It's not anything bad, but sometimes just laying around gets too boring and he fidgets. His poor bedmate wouldn't want to be woke up due to his incessant fidgeting.

One night on a particularly cold night, Hinata wakes up to harsh shiver overtaking his body. He looks around, the covers are still placed neatly on his body, window is closed, but no boyfriend in sight. Hinata frowns at that discovery and sighs, stretching out on the bed, feeling his back pop in multiple places. It was too cold, he wanted to have Komaeda back in bed so he could steal what body warmth the boy had to offer. 

Unable to find a new comfortable position, Hinata sits up. He's still dazed from his slumber so he blinks and rubs at his sleep riddled eyes. “Mn..” the small noise escapes his throat when he lets his hands fall to his lap, looking around once again.

Forgotten in the corner of the room is Komaedas signature coat, meaning Komaeda was still in the apartment, just elsewhere. It's tossed over the computer desk chair. Tiredly, Hinata stumbles from the bed and over to the desk, grabbing the coat in his fist. He pulls the dark green parka from the chair and pulls it up to his nose, sniffing it. It smells of Komaeda and his warm scent. He misses the feeling of Komaeda, his arms wrapped around his waist as he slept.

Hinata shrugs the coat on over his light blue sweater, pulling his arms through the sleeves.(And taking a few sniffs, God did he love Komaedas scent.) Hinata hummed a little, standing in the corner of the bedroom before making his way back to the bed. He's about half way there when he is stopped by the door opening, and no one other than Komaeda stands in the door way, eyes wide with surprise.

“Hinata-kun..?” the boy asks. 

The brunette looks over at him with a sleepy stare, another yawn taking over him. He brings his hand to cover his mouth. When he is done with his yawning, he holds out his arms for Komaeda. Komaeda knows this gesture all too well and walks over to his tired boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his abdomen and squeezing. 

Hinata presses his nose into Komaedas shoulder, hugging him back. He breathes in his scent, the fresh scent of him. “Come back to bed..” he whines sleepily. Komaeda nods and whispers that he would, pushing Hinata back until he fell against the bed and Hinata made an 'oompf' noise.

Climbing in as well, Komaeda pulled Hinata close to his chest, feeling the others back press against his stomach. He pulled the comforters over them and kissed Hinatas head. He watched as the others chest rose and fell with a steady breath, watching until it slowed to a calm, asleep tempo. He had fallen asleep with his coat on, to which Komaeda smiled softly and pressed chaste kisses to the back of Hinatas neck and his head. 

“I love you.”


End file.
